This invention relates generally to medical imaging systems and more particularly to systems and methods for reducing movement of an object.
X-ray systems, such as digital radiographic imaging systems, include an x-ray tube and a detector. The x-ray tube is moveably mounted to a mounting structure such as a wall or ceiling in an examination room, and the detector is provided on a horizontal table or vertical stand.
In a typical setup, the x-ray tube is mounted to a rail provided on the ceiling of the examination room, and the detector is provided on a stand positioned against a wall of the examination room. The x-ray tube is moveable in longitudinal, latitudinal, and vertical directions, and may also be rotationally moved to a number of angular positions. The detector can also be moveable, typically in a latitudinal and vertical direction. Due to the large variety of possible positions, the x-ray systems are calibrated such that the x-ray tube is directed at a lateral and vertical center of the detector at a known source to image distance (SID). However, calibrating the x-ray systems for multiple times can be tedious, time consuming, and costly.